Looking Forward to an Adventure
by Kamina Akina
Summary: Hey Im Natasha! Join me in the world of Fiore as I join Fairy Tail and go on adventures looking for my dragon! Surviving painful moments, meeting new friends, happy times and sad times and more as a musical dragon slayer! Hints of Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale and more! Second Fanfic. Karaoke and Anniversary specials! I will assure you that I will update evryday
1. Chapter 1: The Occurance

**Hey guys! New Story coming up! Well I might as well say that I hope you will enjoy! And this is my first Fairy Tail story! Yay! Yeah and this is a story that shows the life of the character I created in the world of Fiore! This is going to be all of her perspective! Well this is also a Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale and etc. story!**

 **Natsu: God Nadine! Start the story!**

 **Shut up Natsu! Just wait!**

 **Natsu: Wanna go?!**

 **Erza:Natsu dont hurt Nadine.. *gives him a death glare***

 **Natsu: Y-yes ma'am..**

 **Thanks Erza! Enjoy!n**

 **Erza: And Review!**

 **Natsu: And Favorite it!**

 **-STORY LINE-STORY LINE-**

 **Natasha's POV**

God, it's morning already?! Ugh well, another day to find Harmony, my dragon **.** Leaving me alone on July 7, x777! I just miss her so much! Anyway **,** I forgot to introduce myself. Im Natasha Elisa. The Musical Dragon Slayer! On an adventureto find my dragon! Well I have brown hair and blue eyes.I always have a violin with me but my violin and its bow is not just an ordinary violin. It both turns into musical swords! Im quite a good swordsman myself. I finally got up from bed and quickly went to shower. I was actually renting an apartment.

'Since there were not much jobs I can get, I have to join a guild.'

But I wondered again, 'what guild am I going in?'

So I got out and dried myself and put on some clothes, a white blouse with ripped jeans and some combat boots. I tied my hair into a messy bun since I was to lazy to tie it neatly. I decided that I wont use my dragon slayer magic and use my magic in music instead until I needed to. I got out and get a list on the guilds today. I saw that Fairy Tail is number 1.

'Well I heard Fairy Tail is cool from other people, so why not check it out?'

I folded the list and put it in my pocket and started heading to Fairy Tail, since it is a big building, I can easily see it. So I walked and walked and finally I was here at my destination. I opened the door a little bit and went to the woman behind the bar. 'Man there were alot of noise. So this is Fairy Tail inside their guold hall huh?' I thought and smirked to myself

"Excuse me, where is your master? I want to join the guild."

"Oh he is on the second floor, first room to the right! My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira! What's yours?"

She asked me cheerfully. 'You can do it Natasha! Make some friends for awhile!'

"My name is Natasha. Nice to meet you Mira!" I greeted her cheerfully

"Nice to meet you too Natasha!" She greeted me back. I walked and went up the stairs and went to the first room to the right. I knocked and I heard a "Come in!" So I opened the door and came in, seeing a short man sitting on a big chair with a stack of paperwork.

"Ah! You must be asking to join the guild! Im Makarov, master of Fairy Tail! Come and sit!" He greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and sat down.

"Yes. Im here to join." I answered back to him. "Whats your name child?"

He asked. "Natasha, Natasha Elisa."

I told him.

"Whats your magic?" He asked me another question. I hesitately answered "Im a musical dragon slayer but I will first use my magic on music until I needed to." He was quite surprised. "Ah another dragon slayer!" He smiled. "Where do you want your mark and what color?"

"Oh! On my left shoulder and violet!" I told him. He stamped my mark and it turned out pretty well. "Come on. Let's tell them about the new guild member." He got my wrist and dragged me to the front.

"Listen up brats!" He shouted making everyone quiet down. "We have a new guild member! Her name is Natasha! Treat her well!" He told them making everyone celebrate. I heard them shouting "New guild member? Yay!" "Wow another party!" I got down and headed to the bar, ordering a mango shake.

"You must be Natasha! Im Lucy!" Lucy approached me and sat down next to me. "Hi Lucy! Nice to meet you!" I smiled. "Nice to meet you too!" We chatted and she showed me around the guild members. There is Cana drinking a barrel of beer, Macao and Wakaba talking how they were when they were young, Gray, the stripper, Erza the Great Titania, and other people as well! This day can go any better. I didnt know that Fairy Tail was like this! I feel like I finally found home! People telling me that they are you family and we all share the moments with them. I feel so happy that I picked this guild! Oh me and Lucy became friends with Levy! Loving books together! I played my violin with them too. They said I was a good violinist! It felt so right here! There is this cute one named Wendy, the wind dragon slayer and Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer. Lucy was about to show me the other members, I heard someone call her.

"Hey Luce!" We looked at the one who called with a blue cat with wings. I think they are called exceeds. "Natsu! Happy! Meet Natasha! Natasha meet Natsu and Happy!" Lucy showed me to him. "Nice to meet you Notasha?" "Its Natasha! You moron!" I hit his head. "Okay! Natasha!" He finally gave up. "Im Natsu! This is Happy!" "Aye sir!" He introduced me to him and his cat. "You must be an exceed!" I looked down to him. I learned that Natsu is the Fire Dragon Slayer. Igneel's son eh? Well I hopevwe could go to missions together with Lucy and the others. I wish Harmony is here right now to see me how happy I am. "Aye!" He answered but suddenly the doors flew open. There was a bunch of guys. I think they're mages! This is bad! Alot of guildmates gasped. I went to my attack mode, grabbing my violin. I was about to change them into swords but they were the first to attack. "Earth Smash!" The guy shouted while punching the ground with his fist. I was stiff and wanting to dodge but it was too late. The ground started moving towards me.

Everyone screamed "Natasha!"

 **-STORY LINE-STORY LINE-**

 **CLIFFHANGER! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO NATASHA?! That is the first chapter guys! I hope you liked it! Took me some time but ANYWAY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AND UPDATE! THE ADVENTURES OF NATASHA BEGINS! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WOULD HAPPILY ACCEPT YOUR REVIEWS!**

 **Natsu: Your just weird, Nadine**

 **AM NOT!**

 **Natsu:AM TOO**

 **AM NOT!**

 **Erza: SHUT IT YOU TWO!**

 **Natsu and Nadine: GOMENASAI!**

 **Erza: Review!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Natsu: AND FAVORITE!**

 **All:ARRIGATOU MINNA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Impossible Part 1

HEY GUYS! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO NATASHA? IS FAIRY TAIL FINALLY GOING TO SEE NATASHA'S TRUE MAGIC? IS NATASHA GOING TO REVEAL HER TRUE MAGIC? IT ALL GOES DOWN TO HERE IN THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY

LUCY: Ohayo Minna!

OHAYO!

LUCY: Enjoy!

REVIEW!

ALL: AND FAVORITE!

-STORY LINE-STORY LINE-

I snapped out of my thoughts and dodged the attack by doing a backflip. Landing on my both feet, I ready myself for my attack by putting my hands in front. I shouted "Musical Dragon's Roar!" blasting out a big purple beam with some musical notes showing up. I heard everyone in the guild gasped and whispered "She is a dragon slayer?!" "A musical dragon slayer?!" "Another dragon slayer in the guild?!" I knocked out all of the enemies except the swordsman which was thw strongest. He was panting and bruised from my attack

I grabbed my violin and transformed them into swords and charging at him, having a duel. I heard the clings and clangs around the guild. With a strong hit, his sword was thrown away and he fell, unable to get up. I pointed a sword near his throat. "Leave and never come back again. Now scram!" I ordered him. He quickly got up and left the guild running. I put down the swords and every guildmate ran to me, asking me and telling me like "How are you a dragon slayer?!" "I knew there was something different in her smell!" "How did your violin turned into swords?!"

I was about to answer them but master shouted, getting everyone's attention. "What happened?! Who are those people who attacked us?! Who defeated them?!" (A/N: Makarov didnt know what happened because he left to a quick meeting with the magic council) No one spoke up until Erza finally did. "Master, a few mages attacked us and Natasha quickly defeated them all." Master was surprised. "I guess all of you brats now know Natasha's true magic."

Everyone nodded and it all went back to normal. Noise can be heard and people fighting around. I sat on the bar and Mira came to me "Wow Natasha! I didnt know that you are a dragon slayer!" "Me too Natasha. You should have told me in the first place!" I turned my head to see Lucy, Natsu and Happy coming to me. "Now we're fellow dragon slayers!" Natsu gave me a toothy smile. I smiled back. "Sorry I didnt say it to you in the first place. I was only using it if I need two."

Lucy sat down beside me and Natsu and Happy beside her. "Mira can I have a mango shake?" I asked Mira. "Strawberry shake for me!" Lucy told her. "Fire chicken Mira." "Fish!" The duo both answered. "I wonder if we can go to a mission with you!" "Yeah! It's just some beasts to defeat! A piece of cake!" Natsu followed after Lucy told me. "Dure why not! How much is the reward?" I asked. "120,000 jewels!" Happy answered. "Then let's go!" I told them, finishing my shake and hopping of the stool.

They followed out of the guild and went to pack so we can meet in the train station. I finished packing and closed the door of my apartment and went towards the station. I saw Lucy and Natsu with Happy waiting. "Hey!" I called out to them. "Hey! Let's go!" Lucy went ahead and we followed. We bought our tickets and found a compartment. After putting our luggage away, we sat down.

The train started moving and me and Natsu started getting motion sickness. "Ugh.. I'm never... going to ride... a train again." "Aye.." Lucy giggled at us after saying such things. "Oh come on guys!" She told us between her giggles. Being with them makes me so happy even though my face has been tinted with green.

After the train ride, me and Natsu jumped out and kissed the ground "Im never riding again!" "I agree with you there Natsu." Me and Natsu agreed. "Walk faster guys! We're almost there to the client's house!" She told us. "Aye!" Me, Natsu and Happy told her. I stopped walking and saw a glimpse. An arena with people in it cheering and calling out "Fairy Tail!" I felt dizzy and started to feel like Im falling until the last thing I heard was my name before blacking out.

Lucy's POV (since Natasha is out)

"Natasha!" I shouted running to her unconscious body. "She is still alive." I sighed in relief. Natsu and Happy are beside me, trying to wake her up. "Natsu carry her until we find an inn." I asked him. He nodded and put Natasha on his shoulders. "We have to make it quick! There! An inn!" We spotted it and started walking faster to it. We got in and booked 3 rooms. We had to pay 50,000 jewels to stay. We agreed and got the keys. We went first to Natasha's room. Natsu laid her down the bed. "What happened?" I asked him. "I dont know. We were just walking then all of the sudden, she blacked out." Natsu answered while sitting on the couch. "Maybe she ate bad fish." Happy told us. "Maybe. So what now?" Natsu asked me not knowing that we need to complete the mission. "I hope she wakes up tomorrow so we can continue." I sighed. 'What are we going to do with you, Natasha." I thought

-STORY LINE-STORY LINE-

DUN DUN DUN! WHATS HAPPENING TO NATASHA?! WILL THEY STILL CONTINUE THE MISSION? WHATS THIS MAGIC THAT NATASHA HSS BUT SHE DOESNT KNOW?! FIND OUT SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! It took some time to do this but I got it! Yay!

Lucy: The story is good so far

Thanks!

Levy: Keep updating Nadine – chan!

I will! I will try to do it everyday!

Lucy: So everyone ENJOY!

Levy: REVIEW!

AND FAVORITE! ARRIGATOU MINNA!


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Impossible Part 2

HEY GUYS! PART TWO OF MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! AKA THE THIRD CHAPTER! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO NATASHA? ARE THEY STILL GOING TO CONTINUE THEIR MISSION? WHATS THIS UNKNOWN MAGIC THAT SHOWED A GLIMPSE TO THE FUTURE? THIS CHAPTER WILL SAY IT ALL! I HAVE A SPECIAL CHAPTER NEXT AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER! I CANT TELL BUT ITS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE! SO ITS LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER..

Gajeel: Whats this special chapter about? I wanna sing there. Gihee

I THINK YOU WILL! BUT DONT DO "SHOOBEE DOO BOP"!

Gajeel: Something wrong with that? *glares*

N-no sir...

Gajeel: Good now enjoy people! Gihee

REVIEW!

ALL: AND FAVORITE

Gajeel: Gihee!

I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

-STORY LINE-STORY LINE-

NATASHA'S POV

'What? What happened? Where am I?' I thought. I felt something soft under me. It was a bed. 'Oh a bed- WAIT! THE MISSION!' I was shocked. 'Where is Lucy?! What about Natsu and Happy?!' I panicked. I heard the door open. I got into my fighting stance. I saw it was Lucy, Natsu and Happy. "Feeling better Natasha?" she asked while sitting beside me. "Yeah. WAIT! THE MISSION! WHAT ABOUT THE MISSION?!"

I screamed and panicked. "Since this is your first mission, we cant leave you here. So we can start it now!" "Aye!" They told me. "Here. We ate breakfast already." Lucy gave me a sandwich. I accepted it and took a bite. It tastes good. "Come on. We'll wait outside for you." "Okay." I got up and went to shower. The water feels good. I got out and got my clothes. I decided to wear jeans and just a plain t – shirt. I wore rubber shoes and braided my hair.

I got out, grabbing my things. I ran to them. So we proceeded the mission. "Whats the mission about?" "Oh the client said that there were beasts coming from the forest to attack the village. All we have to do is defeat them then get the reward!" "Aye!" "Im all fired up!" We arrived at the forest and went in. It was a little creepy but nah.

We looked around and me and Natsu tried sniffing out the smell of the beasts. "Found anything?" "Nope." "Aye." Lucy sighed. Then suddenly, I saw a beast coming to Lucy. "Watch out!" "Ah! Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" She summoned Loke. Me and Natsu sensed something on our backs and there were more beasts. I grabbed my violin and turned them to swords. I slashed the beasts with them. Natsu was fighting too. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He punched he beast on the face. It stepped back.

"Regulus Impact!" Lucy was fighting with Loke with a whip. "Musical Dragon's Claw!" I kicked him on the guts. He went back and started to fall. So did the other beasts they were fighting. "Good fighting guys!" Lucy shouted. I gave her a smile. But I sensed something else. The ground started shaking and there were big stomps coming our way.

We turned to the path that is making the noise. "I think that we forgot the mother beast." I told them while looking at the big beast ahead. "A-aye.." everyone answered. "Musical Dragon's Roar!" "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Regulus Impact!" "Lucy Kick!" We all attacked it and started falling down like the other beasts. "There you go!" "Easy!" "Alright!" we cheered. "Now let's get the reward!" "Aye!" we all walked to the client's house.

"I could only pay half since you burnt the forest." the client told us. Me and Lucy glared at Natsu. I could see he shivered from his spine to the bottom. "Okay. We will accept it." I sighed. We got out and started walking to the train station. "I cant believe you burnt the forest again!" Lucy gave Natsu a glare. "Well its because of that stupid beast!" I sighed hearing them quarell. "You too are like a married couple!" I shouted at them. "They're totally in loove!" Both of them looked at me, flustered and looked away. Why cant they just go together? They are totally in looove with each other. Just look at those flushed faces. Those faces said it all. Well.

'They're too dense to notice their feeligs for each other.' I sighed. We arrived at the train station. We bought our tickets and we found a compartment to stay in. We got in and I still could see pink dusted on their cheeks. It was quiet so I decided to break the silence. "Let's divide the reward so we can get our share, ne?" I told them. "Aye! Natsu come on!" they both nodded in agreement.

It was silent again. No one was talking. The train started to move. My motion sickness started again, making my face being painted with green tint. Lucy giggled. 'I think she got over it' I thought or we look funny. 'But Im totally not going to ride a train again. Totally not anymore.' I groaned. I hate trains and any kind of transportation. Just the sound of it makes me sick. "L-lucy.. help.. m-me" Natsu spoke like he was about to puke. 'I guess he got over it too' I tried smiling but I failed. I wanted to puke out the food awhile ago but that would be embarrassing. This train ride would be awhile going back to Magnolia. Urgh..

-STORY LINE-STORY LINE-

SO CHAPTER THREE IS FINISHED! SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY AND THE OTHER DAY! I WAS LAZY! GOMENASAI! BUT WHATS THE UKNOWN MAGIC OF NATASHA? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? ITS ALL GOING TO HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I MIGHT START WRITING NOW! BUT ANYWAY I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY DOING THOSE SPECIAL CHAPTERS! GET READY EVERYONE!

Gray: You better, Nadine.

HECK YEAH I WILL

Gray: Well anyway guys,

ENJOY!

Gray: Review!

ALL: AND FAVORITE!

ARRIGATOU MINNA!

I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**HEY GUYS I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS.. THE CHAPTER 4 MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME TO FINISH BECAUSE WE HAVE A CURFEW THIS TIME. GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL. SO I'M SORRY GUYS BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL TRY TO DO IT.. THE KARAOKE SPECIAL I LISTED THE SONGS FOR THE CHARACTERS SO YEAH.. I'M SORRY GUYS BUT I WON'T LET YOU DOWN**

 **GOMENASAI**

 **BUT I WILL TRY**

 **I PROMISE**

 **I WONT BREAK MY PROMISE**

 **NADINE/NATASHAELISA**


End file.
